Don't Let Go
by goblz
Summary: Nikolas and Stefan are killed in an accident on Nikolas and Gia's wedding day. Or was it an accident? Are they really dead? What does Helena have to do with it? Chapter 19 now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, they all belong to General Hospital and ABC.  
  
Note: In my version of events, Nikolas never became "evil" and Helena never erased Lucky's love for Elizabeth. *I always thought that was dumb.*  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Emily!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she watched her best friend walk through the door to Kelly's. "Oh my God, you're home!" She ran up to Emily and they hugged. "You're walking!"  
  
Emily was beaming. "I'm home for good, Elizabeth! And just in time for Nikolas' wedding." Emily scrunched her face. "I hear you're the maid of honor."  
  
Elizabeth made a face that matched Emily's. "Yes, I am. But at least that means I'll get to walk down the aisle with Lucky. And besides, this means a lot to Nikolas."  
  
"I never thought Nikolas and Gia would actually get married. I remember being shocked, not to mention disgusted, when I found out they were living together."  
  
Elizabeth was nodding. "I have never thought that she was good enough for him, but what can I say? He really loves her, and she really proved herself. She saw him through some really rough times, and she was there for Lucky when I couldn't be." Seeing her friend's confused look, Elizabeth continued. "You have missed so much, Em. It would have been so great if you had been here for all of us, especially for Nikolas. But you have plenty of time to catch up on that. What matters now is you're back! You're going to the wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Laura this morning. She said Nikolas would be ecstatic. But he doesn't know yet, it's going to be a surprise. What kind of question is that anyway? No way would I miss his wedding! Gosh, do you remember when it was just the four of us? Wow, nothing could stop us back then."  
  
"And nothing can stop us now. There have been other additions along the way besides Gia."  
  
"Yeah, but no one has ever been permanent." Emily's face fell.  
  
"I'm sorry about Zander. Listen, are you sure that AJ was telling you the truth?"  
  
"Elizabeth, Zander and I are over. Even if he didn't help pour whiskey down AJ's throat, he was there and he helped Sonny. And that's unforgivable."  
  
"EMILY!"  
  
Emily turned towards the surprised voice and raced into Lucky's arms. "Lucky! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"It's really great to see you, too!" Lucky was grinning from ear to ear. He turned to Elizabeth. "You'd better get dressed if we're going to make it to the wedding. You know, being the best man and the maid of honor, it would look bad if we're late. Hey, you'd better change fast, too, Em."  
  
Emily and Elizabeth smiled playfully as Luke entered Kelly's. Elizabeth looked at him, surprised to see him there looking so troubled. Lucky turned and was surprised to see him as well. "Hey. Aren't you going to the wedding."  
  
"No, I'm not," Luke started.  
  
"But, I thought you and Nikolas were getting along better now," Elizabeth stated.  
  
"Listen, there's not going to be a wedding today. That's what I came to tell you." Lament and sorrow were written all over his face. He took a deep breath, unsure of how to say it. "Stefan and Nikolas were in a car accident on the way to the church."  
  
"Oh, my God, are they okay?" Lucky asked, fear paralyzing him.  
  
Luke shook his head as he looked to the ground. "When I left to come here, they were both still unconscious and trapped in the car. Your mom insisted that I come get you."  
  
Lucky nodded. "Well, let's go!"  
  
***********  
  
Luke's tires screeched as he slammed on the brakes. Lucky bounced out of the front seat and stared in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. The blaring lights of an ambulance and several police cars barely had an affect on the bright day. Just one block from the church sat Stefan's completely wrecked car, along with two other cars that were also totaled. The entire front of Stefan's car was smashed in, as were both sides of the car. Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Lieutenant Marcus Taggert, both dressed to attend the wedding, were busy questioning witnesses. Near the smashed car, Alexis sobbed in Ned's arms. In front of the ambulance, just yards away from Alexis and Ned, Laura stood weeping over a body bag.  
  
Lucky's heart jumped to his throat as soon as he saw his mother. A teary- eyed Elizabeth approached him from behind. She put her arms around him and laid her head on his back as tears spilled down both of their faces. "Oh, God, no," he managed to whisper, his voice cracking. He turned to her as Emily came to them. Enveloping in a group hug, all three let the tears take over. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When Lucky, Emily, and Elizabeth finally separated, Emily excused herself to talk to Alexis and Ned. She started to walk towards them, but as soon as Ned turned to her, she ran into his open arms.  
  
"It's so good to see you walking," he told her comfortingly. She started sobbing. "Hey, hey. It's going to be okay."  
  
Meanwhile, Laura approached Lucky and Luke. "We should probably get to the hospital," she told them. Luke looked at each other sympathetically. Lucky and Laura just continued to hold each other.  
  
"Darlin', don't worry about all that right now. You should stay here with us." He started to give her a hug but she turned away in protest. Before she could say anything, he cut her off. "This is a rough time right now, darlin'. We just have to lean on each other."  
  
"No, we have to go to the hospital. Gia is probably going crazy by herself. Why wouldn't we go?"  
  
Luke, Lucky, and Liz just stared at Laura, confused. "Mom, Nikolas just died-," Lucky's voice cracked again and he took a deep breath.  
  
Laura looked at Lucky suspiciously. "Nikolas isn't dead. Why on Earth would you think that? Oh! You saw me over there. No, no, that wasn't Nikolas. Stefan is dead. Nikolas was taken to the hospital just a few minutes ago."  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky both let out relieved sighs. Elizabeth turned towards Emily and saw by Emily's face that Ned had told her. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lucky demanded.  
  
"Wait. Do you guys think this was really an accident?" Elizabeth questioned. Everyone else just stared at her as if she had just come out of the closet. "No, I'm serious. This would be so like Helena. Today is Nikolas' wedding day to a woman that Helena absolutely despises. This car accident was one block away from the church. Stefan was killed! This is extremely convenient, don't you think?"  
  
Luke and Laura exchanged glances, thinking that Elizabeth could be right. "Okay, that all makes sense," Luke agreed. "But we all know that Helena would never physically harm Nikolas. He was definitely hurt."  
  
"She tried to have him committed!" Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"We can discuss this on the way to the hospital," Lucky demanded impatiently. Laura nodded in agreement.  
  
"I remember. But he betrayed her and what did she do? Nothing. Nikolas is safe with Helena. This is just a very tragic accident."  
  
"Okay, now that that's settled! Let's get going," Lucky ordered.  
  
Emily came running up to the group. "I'm going to the hospital with Ned and Alexis. Come with us." Elizabeth and Lucky immediately ran with Emily to Ned's car.  
  
Laura turned to Luke. "Could you drive me to the hospital? I don't think I could get myself there safely."  
  
Luke nodded. "Of course, darlin'. Let's go." They hopped into his car.  
  
"So," Luke commented as he turned left at the light two blocks away from the accident. "Crying over Steffin Cassadine?"  
  
"Luke, don't start," Laura snapped. "Of all times." An awkward silence filled the air. In the background, the radio played an upbeat, cheery song. The car was so quiet that the song made a commanding presence. Laura shut it off angrily. "Look," she seethed. "Stefan and I had some really good times. And if he hadn't been on the island with Nikolas and me I would have killed myself. What happened is extremely tragic and I have a right to sad about, got it?"  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry."  
  
The rest of the ride to the hospital was completely silent. As Luke pulled into the parking lot, he slammed on the brakes again. He and Laura raced into the ER on the heels of Lucky, Emily, Alexis, Elizabeth, and Ned.  
  
Upon entering, they all stopped short to see Gia, in her wedding dress and veil, on the ground bawling in Melissa Bedford's arms. Fearful by this site, they all just stared in shock. Melissa looked up to them and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Emily walked down a hallway in the hospital in a daze. After Melissa had broken the horrible news, Laura had rushed over to take Melissa's place with Gia, who was completely hysterical. Laura broke down as well; her whole body shook with her bitter sobs. Luke watched on sadly while Lucky and Elizabeth turned to each other, both sobbing as well. Ned shed a few tears as he held a hysterical Alexis. Emily had never felt so alone. Even when she was at the rehab clinic, she wasn't alone. Jason came to visit her often, and her parents called her every day. Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas all called frequently, too. However, at this moment, she had no one to turn to. Lucky and Elizabeth hadn't meant to shut her out, but they had. And the only other person who would have thought to comfort her, except for maybe Ned, was Nikolas. Memories of all the good times they shared flooded Emily's mind. She just wished that she had been in Port Charles for the last six months instead of at the rehab clinic. Then she would have had more time with him. Time that couldn't be made up for. Time that was gone forever. Emily brought her hands to her eyes as she felt tears slide over her eyes and down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening.  
  
Suddenly, Emily collided into someone rushing past her. The collision knocked her down to the ground. Emily groaned a bit as she sat up against the wall.  
  
"Oh, my God, I am so sorry!" The man apologized as he knelt down. "Emily! Emily, are you okay?"  
  
Emily just stared at him with wide eyes, momentarily unable to speak. Finally, she choked out a small whisper. "Zander."  
  
********  
  
"Alexis!" Kristina exclaimed as she and Jax ran in. Ned and Alexis pulled apart and Alexis attempted to regain her composure. "We came as soon as we heard, how are they?" Alexis wiper her tears away as Kristina looked past her to see Laura and Gia on the ground. "Oh, my God.. Nikolas. he's. he's.."  
  
"He's gone," Ned told her mournfully. Kristina looked at Alexis, her mouth agape. "Stefan is dead, too," Ned added. Kristina stared at Alexis in horror, waiting for Alexis to confirm it. Alexis took a deep breath and nodded. Kristina wasted no time in jumping into her sister's arms. Jax and Ned gave each other grim looks.  
  
"I'm going to go look for Emily," Ned said when he realized she wasn't in the room. Alexis nodded and mouthed a "thank you" to him. He nodded before turning and walking out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Alan Quartermaine stepped into the crowded waiting room and what he saw broke his heart. Almost everyone was crying. Laura and Gia were on the ground, neither of them caring how loud they were being. Gia's wedding dress was dirty and there were a few patches of blood. Nikolas' blood, Alan guessed. If only there had been something he could have done.  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine," Luke called from across the room. Alan stepped over Laura and Gia and shook Luke's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry," he told Luke. "I tried everything I could. He was a great guy."  
  
Luke nodded sadly. "I wish I had seen that sooner," Luke agreed. "Thank you."  
  
"Monica told me that Emily went to the wedding. Is she here?"  
  
Luke looked around. "She was here. I don't know where she went."  
  
"Are you okay? Does your back hurt? I should have been more careful," Zander stated. He remained kneeled down by Emily.  
  
"No, my back is fine. What are you doing here? Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I. well, it's not important. I didn't know you came home."  
  
"Well, I just got back this morning." Emily avoided eye contact with Zander, feeling awkward about their unexpected run-in.  
  
"So, then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Nikolas' wedding? I mean, I know you don't like Gia, but Nikolas is one of your best friends."  
  
Tears immediately formed in Emily's eyes. "Did I say something wrong?" Zander asked quickly. "Emily?"  
  
Emily shook her heard and looked at Zander, their eyes locking. "No, you didn't."  
  
"Here, let me help you up." He started to gently pull her up but she stopped him.  
  
"No, I don't want to get up," she protested. "I just want to sit here for a minute."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure your back is okay?"  
  
"My back is fine, I promise. I didn't realize you would still care."  
  
"Of course I do, Emily. You were my whole life. It was your idea to break up, not mine. Because AJ lied to you."  
  
"Can we not talk about this, please?" Emily cut in.  
  
"Emily tell me what's wrong. I know something is wrong. You wouldn't miss Nikolas' wedding."  
  
Before Emily could respond, Ned entered and saw Zander kneeling down to Emily, who was sitting up against the wall. "Emily!" he exclaimed as he ran to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! Zander and I collided, that's all." Ned very gently pulled her to her feet. "Would everyone please stop acting like I'm made of glass?"  
  
"You just recovered from a very serious back injury."  
  
"Believe me, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"And it's not just your back I'm worried about," Ned continued. "I assume you left the waiting room because you wanted to be alone."  
  
Emily let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Well, that didn't happen, did it?"  
  
"Whoa, tell me what's going on," Zander cut in. Why aren't you two at the wedding? What happened?"  
  
Emily began breathing hard as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Ned enveloped her in a hug as he looked at Zander. "Stefan and Nikolas were killed in a car accident on the way to the church."  
  
Zander stared back at Ned in shock. "Wow. I'm sorry. Gia must be a wreck. And Alexis."  
  
"Everybody is," Ned replied as Emily burst into sobs. "I. I think it'd be best if you left."  
  
"I have an appointment here."  
  
"I meant. left Emily alone."  
  
Zander nodded. "Okay. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. Really, I am. Nikolas was a nice guy."  
  
**********  
  
Gia had been completely oblivious when Laura took Melissa's place. But now her sobs were subsiding and it was definitely Laura crying next to her. She looked around and saw Alexis, Jax, Kristina, Elizabeth, Lucky, Luke and Alan in the room as well. She hadn't even realized any of them had arrived. Gia took a long look at Laura. Nikolas' mother. She was obviously just as devastated as Gia was. Why did this have to happen? Why was Nikolas taken from them? Gia shook her head. The tears kept coming.  
  
Laura looked up at Gia and their eyes met. "Oh, God, tell me this isn't happening," Laura choked out. Gia didn't say anything-she knew the second she opened her mouth, she would start weeping again.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Alan asked as he bent down next to Laura and Gia.  
  
"Tell me something," Laura requested immediately. "Nikolas. was he. was he in any pain?"  
  
Alan patted Laura's shoulder. "He was unconscious the whole time, Laura. He probably didn't feel a thing."  
  
Laura nodded and looked at Gia again. Gia was staring off into space. "Gia.sweetie? Gia, do you want to go with me to see Nikolas?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," Alan protested quickly.  
  
Laura turned back to Alan, her eyes flaring. "Why not?"  
  
"Laura, it's really not pretty."  
  
Laura shook her head. "After the fire, I went in and saw the charred body that was supposed to be Lucky. I'm going to see my son, Alan. Gia, would you like to come with me?" Gia, still staring into space, nodded softly.  
  
"Well, let me go clean him up, okay?" Alan offered. Laura agreed and, after Alan left, Laura moved Gia to a couch.  
  
"GIA!" Florence exclaimed as she and Taggert ran in. "I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. Gia? Honey?"  
  
"He's dead, Mom," Gia cried, barely audible. "He's gone and so is my whole life." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Florence whispered as she moved to hug Gia. As her hands reached Gia's shoulders, Gia jerked away.  
  
"Admit it, Mom. You're thrilled. You couldn't be happier," Gia snapped. Laura began rubbing Gia's back softly.  
  
Florence stared at Gia in horror. "Honey, I am not happy about this at all." She couldn't believe Gia would even entertain the thought that Florence was happy about this.  
  
"Oh no? You've hated Nikolas ever since I moved into his cottage. You didn't want me to marry him. You didn't even try to hide it. Well, you got your wish. I hope you're happy," Gia barked as she started sobbing. "You're the only one. Except for you, Marcus."  
  
"Gia--," Taggert began, but he was interrupted by Alan.  
  
"He's ready," Alan gently told Laura and Gia. Gia gathered up her dress and she and Laura stood and followed Alan down the hallway without giving Florence or Taggert a second thought.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying that in front of you," Gia said meekly.  
  
"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. You're welcome to stay at my house tonight if you want."  
  
Gia forced a smile. "Thank you."  
  
Gia and Laura entered the dark hospital room and thanked Alan. A pale blue sheet covered a ghostly white Nikolas up to his shoulders. Gia stopped dead in her tracks the moment she laid eyes on her fiancée. She clutched her stomach and turned away slightly. Laura stood up straight and headed over to her son. The tears were falling mercilessly as she cupped his chilled face in her hands and kissed his forehead. She cried openly over him for what felt like forever. Then, she turned to Gia expectantly.  
  
Gia stared at Laura fearfully before taking a few hesitant steps forward. "I-I don't.. I don't think I can do this," she stammered.  
  
"You can," Laura gently told her. She grabbed Gia's hand as Gia stepped up next to her.  
  
Gia stared down at her fiancée and lost all control that she had gained in the last few minutes. As she stared down at him she burst into uncontrollable sobs. "Oh, God, no," she wailed. She bent over and put her hands on the bed, right next to Nikolas. Laura put her arms around Gia and they bawled together.  
  
**********  
  
Luke opened the door to Laura's house and smiled exhaustively when he saw Lesley and Amy on the couch reading a story to Lulu. He waited for Laura, Lucky, Emily, Elizabeth, and Gia to file in before he closed the door.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Lulu exclaimed, excited. Luke picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy, why wasn't there a wedding? I was all ready to be the flower girl." Lesley and Amy stood up from the couch.  
  
Luke looked startled for a second, forgetting that she would ask about the wedding that everyone had gotten her so excited about. She was still wearing her cute little dress. He covered quickly, not wanting her to catch on. "Well, sweetie, there wasn't a wedding because." Luke drifted off for a quick second to exchange a glance with Laura. "Nikolas couldn't make it today."  
  
"So when will the wedding be?" Lulu asked innocently. Luke set her down and looked at Laura again. Lulu approached Gia. "Where's Nikolas?" Gia just stared back at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Gia, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you some tea," Amy offered. Emily and Elizabeth followed them into the kitchen.  
  
"Lulu, come here sweetie," Laura sniffed. She picked up her daughter and sat down on the couch along with Lesley. Luke and Lucky sat on the coffee table. "Honey. do you remember when Lucky was with the angels?" Laura looked a Lucky cautiously. She figured that was the best way to start out. Lucky nodded. "Well," she continued, "Nikolas went to be with the angels. It was his turn."  
  
"When is he coming back?" Lulu asked casually, not realizing anything was wrong.  
  
"Lulu, listen to me," Lucky said as he grabbed his sister's hands gently. "Nikolas isn't coming back. Okay? He went to live with them."  
  
Lulu's chin trembled. "But you came home, Lucky," she replied near a whisper. Lucky looked to his mother. She was too young to have to go through all of this.  
  
*************  
  
Alexis and Kristina followed Ned and Jax into the Gatehouse. "You girls must be hungry," Jax was saying. "It's been all day since any of us have eaten."  
  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," Alexis replied half-heartedly. She had barely spoken a word for several hours.  
  
"I have popcorn," Ned offered. "We can make some." Alexis managed a weak smile and nodded. Ned headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, this has been a helluva day," Jax smiled forcefully. "Listen, I want you girls to know that you can come to me whenever you need to, day or night, rain or shine. That will never change."  
  
"We know," Kristina smiled.  
  
"I hate to leave, but I really must."  
  
"Go ahead," Alexis assured him. "We'll be fine. I'll call you." Jax gave Alexis and Kristina hugs and then left.  
  
"Is it too soon to talk about funeral arrangements?" Kristina asked as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Alexis gave Kristina a look. "Definitely too early."  
  
"All right, one bowl of popcorn," Ned announced as he came back into the room. He stopped short before he reached the couch. "Where did Jax go?"  
  
"He had to leave," Alexis replied. "It's just us and the popcorn." Ned set the popcorn down and Alexis immediately reached for it. Ned and Kristina watched on in mild amusement.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be hungry," Alexis told them. "But you know me and popcorn. And since I won't be sleeping tonight, what better to do? This whole nightmare is just beginning. There will be plenty of popcorn nights from here on out."  
  
*************  
  
Lucky and Elizabeth walked into Lucky's old room, both completely exhausted, but neither expecting to get much sleep. Laura was putting Gia up in the guest room and Emily had already gone home. Lucky looked around the room and finally collapsed on his old bed. He stretched his arms out and Elizabeth joined him on the bed. Lucky slid one arm underneath her and she leaned back into him. They clasped their hands together and both stared at the ceiling above them.  
  
"Tell me that when I wake up tomorrow this will all have been a nightmare," Lucky requested.  
  
"I wish I could," Elizabeth answered back. Lucky kissed her hand.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Lucky wondered aloud. "Nikolas was as happy as I've ever seen him. Gia was even happy. There used to be a time when I thought neither of them would ever be happy, but they were. they were so happy together. And today was supposed to be the best day of their lives. I don't get it." There was a momentary pause. "Elizabeth? Do you think that Helena did set this up?" Lucky finally asked.  
  
"No," Elizabeth replied. "I know I suggested it earlier, but. Well, for one thing, Luke was right. Helena would never hurt Nikolas."  
  
"She faked my death," Lucky pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, she did, but that was different. I mean, your 'body' was scorched beyond recognition. She did that so that when Luke and Laura went in to identify the body, they wouldn't know it wasn't really yours. But Laura and Gia saw him and it was definitely him." Elizabeth felt her throat catch. She took a ragged breath as Lucky moved his head into her hair.  
  
"I know," he responded. "It's so much easier to believe that this was Helena. But I guess not everything bad that happens is because of Helena." Lucky sighed deeply. His heart hurt just thinking about his brother. He was in for a sleepless night.  
  
***********  
  
Gia sat on the bed in Laura's guest room, still in her wedding dress. Laura had brought in a T-shirt for Gia to sleep in. It sat folded neatly next to Gia. Gia looked down at her wedding dress. It was gorgeous. Or, at least, it used to be. It was white, of course, with spaghetti strap sleeves. Diamonds lined the v-shaped neck of the dress. Her hair was done up in her veil, and the train was fairly long. Dirt and blood were now splotched all over her dress. Yet another reminder of what had happened.  
  
Gia sighed. She was supposed to be in a ritzy hotel with Nikolas tonight. Tomorrow morning they were supposed to head to Venice for their honeymoon. Gia took a jagged breath as the hot tears stung her eyes. Where was she supposed to go from here? Her entire life was in shambles. Did it even matter now? Her Nikolas was gone, forever. She could never look into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes again. she would never see his monstrous smile plastered on his handsome face. she would never feel his arms around her again. Nikolas would never call her "Sparky" again. He wouldn't laugh, or cry, or be angry or ecstatic again. He would never tell her that he loved her again. Did he know how much she loved him? Gia's heart ached as she realized that she would never get the chance to let him know just how much he meant to her. And there were so many things he never got the chance to do. She laid back on the bed in defeat. And she wept. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Alexis woke to the sound of coffee brewing. It smelled good. She tried to remember the last time coffee smelled good. As she stirred, she realized that she was in Ned's bedroom. It had been a long time since she had last woken up in his bed. Feeling uncomfortable, Alexis crawled out of bed. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair a mess, but that didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter today. Alexis made her way to the stairs and, as she descended them, saw Ned restlessly sorting through the newspaper. She smiled at the blankets on the couch. Ned had always been a gentleman. She remembered talking to him and Kristina almost all night about Stefan and Nikolas. Actually, it wasn't quite morning, yet. It was about four a.m. That meant Alexis had only been asleep for a couple of hours. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She must have dozed off and Ned must have put her upstairs and slept on the couch.  
  
Alexis cleared her throat when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Ned turned sharply towards her. "Hey! I didn't know you were up."  
  
"Well, I was doomed to only sleep a few hours. Actually, your coffee woke me up. It smells good."  
  
Ned smiled knowingly. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep much either, I guess. I figured you'd sleep for a while, you were out like a light."  
  
Alexis slowly stepped towards Ned. "Listen, Ned, I really appreciate you letting me and Kristina stay here last night. We weren't intending on staying that long."  
  
"Alexis, it's no problem," Ned quickly cut in. "You are always welcome here, you know that. You always will be."  
  
******************  
  
"Helena Cassadine, you have a visitor," the prison guard announced as he pulled out his jumble of keys. Helena smirked at her cellmates and waited for the guard to open the door. He grabbed her arm and led her to the visitors area. Helena sat down and faced her visitor. She gave him a wicked smile through the thick glass as she picked up the phone. "Well?" she asked deliciously.  
  
"Well." the man hesitated. "There's good news and there's bad news."  
  
Helena's smile disintegrated quickly into a deadly glare. "What?" she snapped. How could anything have gone wrong? And just how bad was this?  
  
"There was another car coming down the road," the man explained. His voice was barely above a whisper so that no one but Helena could hear. "But they were only two blocks away from the church, so I had to do it then."  
  
"And? What happened? Tell me this instant you incompetent fool!"  
  
"Well, Stefan was killed and Nikolas was badly injured."  
  
"You imbecile! What did you do?" Helena put her head into her hands. This was not good, not good at all. It was giving her a headache.  
  
"Well, I had to think fast, madam. Since we were already blackmailing Alan Quartermaine into helping us fake Stefan's death, I figured we could get him to fake Nikolas' instead. Look at the bright spot madam, Stefan is no longer a concern of yours."  
  
Helena grinned. This was turning out better than she had hoped for. "Wonderful. I knew I could count on you. Yes, this will serve my purpose in a much better, much more delicious way. So everyone thinks my darling grandson is dead. Oh, that is rich. I must say, I wish I had been able to be there during Stefan's final moments. Oh, well, it's final and I musn't spend too much time regretting things past. Is everything ready?"  
  
The man nodded. "Everything is in place."  
  
"Good. Now I want you to be clear on this. Make sure that Nikolas is treated better than you would ever have treated Stefan. But leave him no room for escape or to get out any hints to anyone."  
  
"I've been keeping him on the drugs we were going to give Stefan."  
  
"That's excellent. Let's keep it that way. And Damian, don't mess this up. Do we understand each other?"  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Emily walked into the church sanctuary and spotted Elizabeth and Lucky immediately. They were standing up front with their arms around each other's shoulders as they looked at the casket. A framed picture of Nikolas sat on top with flowers all around it.  
  
"Hey," Emily greeted softly. Elizabeth and Lucky turned around and both gave Emily a hug. "How are you guys?"  
  
"We're peachy," Lucky said a bit harshly. He quickly apologized. "I haven't really been getting much sleep. I guess I'm irritable."  
  
"We all are," Elizabeth added. Emily nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where's Laura?" Emily asked. "I figured she would have been here early."  
  
Lucky shrugged. "I have no idea. Lulu probably kept her. I think she knows what is going on. She's not as young as when I 'died.' And all everyone does around the house is cry, except for my dad."  
  
"So he's been around a lot lately?" Emily asked.  
  
Lucky nodded. "He stayed the whole night the night after the accident. In my mom's room." Lucky grinned. At least there was one bright spot going for his family.  
  
"How's Gia doing?" Emily asked. "Have you seen her lately?"  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky both nodded. "She's been staying at Laura's too, like the rest of us," Elizabeth explained. "She won't even talk to her mom or Taggert. She barely speaks to anyone, actually. I think she's afraid to go back to the cottage. She walks around like a walking zombie."  
  
Emily shook her head sadly. "I should have given her more of a chance. I mean, obviously Nikolas saw something in her. I was pretty awful to her. I guess I can still make up for that, can't I? No time like the present to be forgiving." Elizabeth and Lucky nodded, both feeling the same way.  
  
Lucky excused himself to greet his mother as she and Lulu walked in the door. Luke was right behind them. Gia lingered behind. Lucky and Laura gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek They all made their way to the front row, where Emily and Elizabeth gave Laura hugs, as well. Elizabeth looked at Gia sorrowfully. She wanted to give Gia a hug, but she didn't think it would be appropriate.  
  
Gia, Lucky, Lulu, Luke, and Laura sat took the front pew on the right side, and Emily and Elizabeth sat behind them with Audrey, Ned, and Alexis. As the service started, Gia stared at the picture of Nikolas. His monstrous smile brought fresh tears to her eyes. The pastor began to speak, but Gia wasn't even paying attention. Tons of memories filled her head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Elizabeth: Hey. Everything all right?  
  
Gia: What do you think? Rich boy just informed me that I'm involved in a cop killing. Well, guess what -- not for long. As far as I'm concerned, this is your problem. You get to solve it.  
  
Nikolas: Look, if your safety isn't enough to help us, ok, I'd be glad to -- (Gia grabs Nikolas and kisses him to hide from Taggert)  
  
Gia: Stay away from me, both of you.  
  
Flashback  
  
Nikolas: Do you want a cool place to live or not, ok?  
  
Gia: You're serious?  
  
Nikolas: If you want it, it's yours. It'll get you out of the lie you just told your mother.  
  
Gia: So I'd be the one doing a favor. You need me to take this place to help you with the rent.  
  
Nikolas: All right. Ok, fine. Let's just say that we're doing each other a favor, ok? Is that so terrible?  
  
Gia: I guess not. So long as it's not some rickety old cabin out on the edge of town with a rat problem.  
  
Nikolas: Well, I mean, you know, the rats are-- they're minimal.  
  
Flashback  
  
Gia: I am totally and completely in love.  
  
Nikolas: Anyone I know?  
  
Gia: Your cottage. It's perfect. My favorite thing is that old-fashioned bathtub with the feet. It's so sweet.  
  
Nikolas: Well, that's good. Does that mean you want to rent?  
  
Gia: It's way more than I can afford.  
  
Nikolas: Ok, I can reduce the price.  
  
Gia: Unless it's zero dollars, I'm out of the running. I can't afford anything until I land a job.  
  
Nikolas: Yeah, well, I can't afford to stay there much longer  
  
since Helena cut off my funds.  
  
Gia: Gee, that's tough. Guess you'll have to live at Wyndemere on your own private island.  
  
Nikolas: Now, wait a second, Ok? Me going back there is just like sending you back to New York City and Columbia.  
  
Gia: Sorry.  
  
Nikolas: Yeah. All right, look, there's one solution.  
  
Gia: What?  
  
Nikolas: No, you would never go for it. There's no way.  
  
Gia: Come on. I'll do anything. I cannot camp out on my brother's couch any longer. My mother's staying there. And I told her that I was already set with a place of my own.  
  
Nikolas: Ok. Ok, all right. Look, I still have my job at L&B, and you're soon to get something, right? So I think we can make the rent if we do it together.  
  
Gia: You're serious? You want us to live together?  
  
Gia: Share as in roommates? Separate everything?  
  
Nikolas: Fifty-fifty. I mean, I'll even cover you for the rent until you find a job. Is it a deal?  
  
Gia: There are two bedrooms and two bathrooms, right?  
  
Nikolas: The last time I looked.  
  
Gia: Well, then I want the big bathroom with that great old-fashioned tub.  
  
Nikolas: Well, see, now, that's the master bath, which means you'd actually have to cut through my bedroom to use it, so I mean--  
  
Gia: That could be a problem.  
  
Nikolas: Yeah, especially since I'm kind of a light sleeper.  
  
Gia: Well, then I'll take the master bedroom and bath, and you can have the other room.  
  
Nikolas: I don't think so.  
  
Gia: Well, if you lose this house because you can't keep up with the rent, you'll have any bed and bath you want on that big old mausoleum in the middle of the lake.  
  
Nikolas: Now, see, I already told you that Wyndemere is not an option.  
  
Gia: Then learn to compromise, rich boy. We could make it our bedroom.  
  
Nikolas: Right. For someone who only kisses me when she's hiding out from her cop brother. Now, come on, doesn't that seem kind of like a quantum leap here?  
  
Gia: We wouldn't occupy the bedroom at the same time.  
  
Nikolas: Of course. I knew there was a catch.  
  
Gia: I'll take the master bed and bath for one month, and you'll have it the next.  
  
Nikolas: Separate but equal. I mean, that could work.  
  
Gia: You think?  
  
Nikolas: It was your idea.  
  
Gia: I know.  
  
Nikolas: I mean, I can't think of anything else. Can you?  
  
Gia: OK. Let's do it.  
  
Nikolas: You're sure?  
  
Gia: Well, I do have one condition and it's not negotiable. The only way us living together is going to work is if no one finds out about it.  
  
Nikolas: Well, I mean, now, that's impossible.  
  
Gia: It doesn't have to be forever. Just until my mother leaves town. She'd kill me if she found out I was living with a guy.  
  
Nikolas: Yeah, my grandmother wouldn't be too happy about the arrangement either and she's definitely capable of doing us both in.  
  
Gia: You're kidding.  
  
Nikolas: Sort of. I mean, come on, maybe this is not a bad idea keeping this to ourselves, except for Elizabeth and Lucky.  
  
Gia: Keeping our living arrangement a secret should be nothing for you. You kept everyone from finding out you had Ted's body hidden in the deep freeze for months.  
  
Nikolas: Ok, ok, ok, ok. Do we have a deal or not?  
  
Gia: Deal, if I get the master bedroom and bathroom first.  
  
Nikolas: Second. My stuff's already in there.  
  
Gia: First.  
  
Nikolas: I'm paying the rent.  
  
Gia: OK, second.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gia: If anything, you're too good to people. Except me, of course.  
  
Nikolas: Excuse me. I just defended you not even a half-hour ago.  
  
Gia: After blabbing to the whole world we're living together.  
  
Nikolas: One person. And you know what, speaking of which, you took my ice cream off the shelf.  
  
Gia: No, I did not.  
  
Nikolas: Really? You left a spoon in the carton. {Gia looks away with a guilty look} Uh-huh. Exactly. Now, see, that's a code one violation.  
  
Gia: OK, you're scaring me.  
  
Nikolas: Good, I hope so, because there is some chicken teriyaki on your shelf that's looking pretty good.  
  
Gia: Uh-uh. You touch my chicken and you're a dead man.  
  
Nikolas: It's mine. Nope. You ate my ice cream. {She chases him into the kitchen}  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Nikolas: Well, I remember when you first came to town, how scared and defensive you were and how you didn't trust a single soul. But time's past, and we've grown so close. Right before my eyes, you've turned into an incredible, funny, intelligent, capable woman who constantly surprises me and intrigues me. And now you have that confidence to show the rest of the world the real Gia, too, and-- like you did tonight. You know that-- so beautiful.  
  
Gia: You're embarrassing me.  
  
Nikolas: No. The point is, that I'm incredibly proud of you. So this-- this is for you.  
  
Gia: What's the occasion? We all thought Elizabeth was going to be the new Face--  
  
Nikolas: I know. That's why I bought it.  
  
Gia: What, as like a consolation prize?  
  
Nikolas: No, I just-- I wanted you to know how important you are to me, whether you're the Face or not.  
  
Gia: Thanks, but--  
  
Nikolas: Listen, just let me finish because I'm not very good at these things, so just let me kinda get through it, ok? You're not the only woman I've been involved with, but you are definitely the only one I've ever felt this way about. Growing up with the Cassadines, I learned what it's like not to trust people. You protect yourself first and you trust later. But here I am with you, and I trust you so completely. And you have given me a gift that's priceless. So this may not compare, but I hope you like it. (She opens it to see a diamond bracelet.)  
  
Gia: Nikolas-- I can't accept this. This is too much.  
  
Nikolas: No, no. Absolutely not. It's not even enough.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gia: No, no, please don't put me on hold. You know what they're making me listen to? Liberace.  
  
Nikolas: I'm sure you'll survive. Now, listen, I'm expecting a--  
  
Gia: Nice look.  
  
Nikolas: Ha. That's wonderful, thank you. But listen, if someone comes to the door, it's ok to get it because I'm expecting a feed delivery for Sheba, ok?  
  
Gia: Oh, I'm sure Sheba will be thrilled.  
  
Nikolas: Will you please just do me that favor, Gia? I'm shaving. You can see that.  
  
Gia: And I'm on hold for the world's worst job. See, there's an idea. Look, you pick out a few upscale businesses--  
  
Nikolas: Ok, after I shave--  
  
Gia: Just listen. Look, Ok, you do a deal with them. When they put people on hold, instead of playing this generic garbage they're playing, then you pipe in some L&B artists.  
  
Nikolas: Give me a break.  
  
Gia: After you, foam boy.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gia: So what do you think Helena's planning?  
  
Nikolas: I don't know. But I'm going to find out.  
  
Gia: And then?  
  
Nikolas: She'll have to get past me first.  
  
Gia: Well, if you're involved, then I'm involved, too. You're stuck with me, Nikolas. So if your grandma wants to start threatening you or Lucky or anyone else you care about, believe me, she's met her match. What?  
  
Nikolas: I-- I love you.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Nikolas: There's something I have that belongs to you. (Pulls out the diamond bracelet)  
  
Gia: You saved it?  
  
Nikolas: Yeah. I used to look at it all the time, and I couldn't wait for the day that I could give it back to you. Will you take it, please?  
  
Gia: Would you put it on me?  
  
Nikolas: This is what I want for us, Gia -- you and me loving each other again. Someplace where the world can't touch us.  
  
Gia: I understand there aren't any guarantees. But just like I knew somewhere deep down that we would find each other again, I know right now in my heart that we will always be together.  
  
*End Flashbacks*  
  
Gia was startled out of her thoughts as Laura stood up and made her way to the podium. Trembling, she took a deep breath and stared out at the crowd. "Um." Laura started, her voice shaking. "The day that Nikolas was born was a very bright light in a cloud of darkness. He brought me happiness at a time when I only knew depression and anxiety and fear. And I wish so much that I could take even a little credit for the wonderful man that he turned out to be. But all of that credit goes to Stefan. I've always regretted leaving Nikolas on that island and I know that I always will. But I was lucky enough to be able to experience what a loving, forgiving person my son was. I don't know if I have ever met someone who loved his family and friends with as much depth as Nikolas did. Since the day he came back into my life, to save his sister, whom he hadn't even met, I admired his strength. I should just be thankful for the few years that I got with him, and I am. My heart was so full having him with us. As a part of my fabulous family. I hope he knew just how much we love him." Not exactly sure what else to say, Laura stepped down. She could hear people sobbing throughout the room. It had taken all of her strength not to burst into tears as she was speaking.  
  
Gia stood up in a half daze as Laura stepped down. She let Laura hug her quickly. Gia stood at the podium and stared out at the people. They were all staring back at her, half of them in tears already. She swallowed hard before she started. "I'd like to start by thanking you all for coming. It means a lot to me, and I know it would mean a lot to Nikolas too. I, um. I'm not really sure what to say. I mean, how do you sum up what a person like Nikolas meant to you? He was the love of my life. And like Laura said, he was so forgiving and so loving, and he was so passionate. I also experienced his forgiveness. Most of you know how we met, and it wasn't under good circumstances. But I thank God every day that I did get to meet him. After we got together, he was never afraid to tell me what I meant to him, how much he loved me. I just hope--," Gia's voice caught. She tried to continue through her sobs. "I hope I made him as happy as he made me." She took a deep breath to try to regain control, but it was in vain. Lucky jumped up and wrapped his arm around Gia, who fell into his arms. He gently led her back to her seat, next to his. The pastor closed in prayer. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Emily sat on the couch in the Quartermaine mansion, staring off into space. Why things had turned out this way she didn't know. She didn't think she would ever know. Her life had finally come back together. It had all blown up in her face on the very first day she returned to Port Charles. Maybe she was being a bit drastic but it was how she felt. Seeing Zander at the hospital that day had stirred up a lot of emotions that she hadn't expected to ever feel for him again. She had to wonder if AJ had lied to her about exactly what Zander did, but that didn't matter. She knew that Zander had a part in it, no matter how small. When she came back to Port Charles, she thought it would be the best day of her life. Instead, it turned out to be the worst. It was definitely up there with her mother's death, Lucky's "death" and the accident that left her temporarily paralyzed.  
  
The room was so deathly silent that the sound of the clock ticking seemed obnoxiously loud. Emily had no sense of time at the moment. She had been sitting on the couch thinking for hours. Mostly remembering all the good times that she and Nikolas had shared.  
  
Emily looked at the framed picture she held in her hands. It was a picture of her, Nikolas, Elizabeth and Lucky. The picture was long since outdated.  
  
Emily didn't feel as close to any of them anymore, and she knew that was her fault. She wished she could go back and change that, but that was something she could not do.  
  
Emily sighed and put the picture on the coffee table. She glanced up at the clock and realized how late it was. She became aware of how tired she felt and that she should probably go to bed. She took one last look at the picture and gave a half-hearted, small smile and then headed upstairs.  
  
**********  
  
"Is Gia here yet?" Emily asked curiously as she wandered into Kelly's. She took a seat next to Lucky and Elizabeth, who both shook their heads. "Well, I don't feel bad for being late. Geez, I wonder what this is all about."  
  
"I don't know. She sounded pretty cryptic on the phone. And it's weird that she's the one who's late."  
  
Emily and Elizabeth both nodded. "Well, have you guys eaten yet?" Emily asked. Again, Lucky and Elizabeth both shook their heads. "Well, I'll get us some food, since obviously the waitress isn't coming over." Lucky and Elizabeth both looked hesitant. "It's on me." Lucky and Elizabeth reluctantly agreed, gave Emily their orders and Emily went to the counter to order. Elizabeth took Lucky's hand. "I wonder what this is all about."  
  
Lucky shrugged. "We'll just have to wait until she gets here."  
  
"You don't have to wait anymore," Gia announced as she walked into Kelly's. She apologized for being late as Emily came back and took her seat.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Gia took a deep breath. "First thing's first. Alexis wants to stay in the penthouse across from Sonny, and Kristina is going to take the yacht, which leaves me with the cottage and Wyndemere."  
  
"Okay.." Emily replied, giving Gia a confused look.  
  
"But I'm.I'm moving back to Brooklyn. With my mom. And so, I was wondering if you guys wanted either of them. If not, fine, I can sell it, I just thought I would offer first. The Cassadines had already paid off Wyndemere and the cottage so it wouldn't be a problem, unless you wanted to buy it from me or whatever."  
  
"Back up," Lucky interrupted. "You're going back to Brooklyn? With your mom? I thought you weren't speaking to her."  
  
"I wasn't. Until yesterday, we talked on the phone, and she offered to take me back to Brooklyn. I have nothing left here, so I'm just going to go."  
  
"Are you going back to Columbia?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Gia shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to take a few months probably to think about it, and my mom is cool with that, surprisingly enough. I just. I have no reason to stay."  
  
"Well, I don't really want to move into the cottage or Wyndemere," Emily said. "I think it would just be weird."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm fine living here at Kelly's. But thanks for the offer." Lucky leaned over and whispered something into Elizabeth's ear. She looked a bit surprised, and then looked at Lucky like she was unsure. After a minute, she nodded. She and Lucky turned back to Gia.  
  
"I have an idea," Lucky suggested. "Elizabeth and I will take Wyndemere if you will stay here in Port Charles and live at Wyndemere with us."  
  
Gia stared at Lucky with wide eyes, shocked. "Why.I mean, why would you guys want to live with me again? I was a royal pain, and this time Nikolas won't be there to referee."  
  
"Yeah, but Wyndemere is bigger and we wouldn't be sharing a bathroom," Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"There's nothing here for me," Gia insisted. "And please, please don't pretend like we're friends, okay? I don't want to add 'hypocrite' to my list of crimes."  
  
"Gia, there is nothing waiting for you in Brooklyn. You have a job here, you have people who DO care. Why do you think the three of us are here? We loved Nikolas, and he loved you. We all got off on a bad foot with you, but I think I can speak for us all when I say that we are willing to put that behind us and start fresh. Besides, Nikolas would NOT want you to abandon Sheba. She's family."  
  
Gia smiled at the mention of Nikolas' horse. A waitress came over with three burgers and asked Gia if she wanted anything to eat. Gia shook her head. As the other three started to dig in to their food, Gia thought through things. "Okay," she said finally. Everyone just looked at her. "Okay! I will move into Wyndemere with the two of you. And you are more than welcome too, Emily. I can't believe I am saying this."  
  
"Okay, so it's official. When do we move in?"  
  
"Um. I'll.call you tonight about it, I guess," Gia responded, a bit flustered. "Talk to you later." Gia abruptly got up and walked out.  
  
Emily looked at Elizabeth and then at Lucky. "Okay, I'm as much for burying the hatchet with Gia as the next person, but moving in with her? Don't you think that's a little extreme? I mean, just because we want to put things in the past and all be friends doesn't mean it will actually happen."  
  
"I just.. I just don't think that she should move back to Brooklyn," Lucky explained. "And that seemed like the only way to keep her here."  
  
"Why don't you think she should go back to Brooklyn?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Lucky shrugged. "I don't know. It just. it just didn't seem like she should. Call it a gut instinct or something?"  
  
Emily furrowed her eyebrows and chuckled slightly. "Okay, whatever you say."  
  
"Hey, listen, I'm going to go to my studio and paint for a little while."  
  
"Yeah, I have a photoshoot soon. See ya later," Lucky said and he and Elizabeth left. The waitress took the plates from the table. Emily took a seat at the counter and ordered a Coke. She sat lost in thought and didn't hear someone approach her from behind. "Hey," came a gentle but masculine voice. Startled, Emily turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, Zander."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Emily smiled. "Well at least you didn't run into me this time."  
  
Zander smiled back, reminding Emily of how his smile lit up his eyes, his entire face. Seeing his smile again made her heart flutter. "Hey, listen, I'm really sorry about Nikolas. If there is anything I can do let me know." Zander waited in vain for a response. "Okay, well I guess that's my answer." He turned to walk away, but Emily grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"No, Zander, wait." She took a deep breath. "If there is anything you can do, I will let you know. And thanks for the offer." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Gia broke through Laura's gentle arms and raced to Stefan's crushed Jaguar, shrieking Nikolas' name. She bent down and reached into the car through the shattered passenger window. The sound of sirens was faint in the background. "Nikolas, answer me!" Gia screamed. "NIKOLAS!" She ran her hand down the side of his face, where blood was seeping down. She drew her hand back and looked at her blood-soaked hand.  
  
"Gia, help me, please. You have to help me." Nikolas' weak voice rang in her ears, even though the words had not come from Nikolas; he was unconscious. She stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
Gia woke with a start. She'd had the exact same dream ever since the funeral two weeks ago. Every time the exact same thing happened and every time she woke up at the same place in the dream.  
  
She rolled over and placed her hand on the empty side of the mattress. Nikolas' side. He had been so adamant about having that side. She had taken for granted all of the trivial things, like which side of the bed they slept on. Everytime she leaned back, she expected to feel Nikolas' strong, protective arms slide around her waist and feel his warm breath on her neck. What she would give to be in his arms again.  
  
Gia slid out of bed and slipped on her green summer robe. The bright rays of sunlight that peered into the room made her angry. Her life was anything but bright and Mother Nature just had to rub it in her face. Gia walked to the dresser and picked up the framed picture of her and Nikolas. Lucky had taken it on the docks during one of Gia's photoshoots. She smiled slightly at the memory as her index finger traced Nikolas' handsome face. She felt tears welling up so she quickly set the frame back in its place.  
  
Gia left her bedroom and descended the stairs of Wyndemere slowly. She heard laughter coming from the living room directly below her so she quietly sat down on one of the steps. Lucky and Elizabeth sat on the couch together having coffee. Gia wanted to kick herself for agreeing to live with them. Even though Wyndemere was huge, she felt like they were always there, breathing down her neck. They had already made themselves at home and she despised that very much. She knew they still felt uncomfortable living at Wyndemere, and a part of her was glad. Maybe it was just spite. Maybe it was remembering when she caught Nikolas and Elizabeth in the shower together. She knew that it had been a complete accident, but it spoiled her to ever sharing a roof with Elizabeth again. She hated how they were always inviting her to do things with them: go to lunch, go to dinner, go visit Laura, go anywhere. It was like they pitied her and that drove her nuts. What made her the most angry was that they were so happy together while she was all alone. She knew Nikolas would probably laugh at her for it, in that joking way he always did.  
  
Gia stood up and cleared her throat to announce her presence. As she desceneded the remaining stairs, Lucky and Elizabeth turned to greet her.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Lucky asked, an agenda clearly on his mind. He and Elizabeth stood up and stood opposite Gia. Gia just shrugged. "Mom and Lulu are coming over for lunch in a couple hours. You should join us. Mom would love to see you."  
  
"Um.Maybe," Gia replied. She motioned to the door. "I should go feed Sheba."  
  
"I already did," Elizabeth told her. Gia just stared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I overstep my boundaries? I didn't mean to, I just thought-,"  
  
"No, it's-it's fine. I'm not dressed anyway." There was an awkward pause. "Did Mrs. Lansbury cook breakfast yet?"  
  
"No, Elizabeth and I went to breakfast with Emily, so we told her not to. She's making a big lunch right now. If you're hungry I'm sure she would whip something up for you."  
  
Gia sighed heavily. "No, that's okay. I'm gonna go get dressed." Gia ran upstairs and stormed into her room. She slammed the door and wrang her hands as if she was strangling someone. "I feel like a guest in my own freaking house. Nikoas, I just do not belong here without you."  
  
Meanwhile, in Greece  
  
"Be careful, Mrs. Cassadine was very clear about making sure he was transported safely," Damian snapped to the two men as they pulled a man on a stetcher out of the car. They were in front of the Cassadine Estate. "Have you given him the next dose of the drug?"  
  
"Not yet," one of the men responded. "It doesn't matter. The last dose hasn't worn off yet and even if it had he is too injured to do anything about it."  
  
"Well make you sure you give it him as soon as you get him into his room. You remember Mrs. Cassadine's instructions, correct?"  
  
"Yes, we remember," the other man huffed. The two men carried the stretcher carrying Nikolas into the palace. Damian took one last drag of his cigarette and threw it onto the ground.  
  
"Nikolas Cassadine," he grunted. "I hope you enjoyed your life back in Port Charles while you had it. From here on out everything changes." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Lucky!" Lulu exclaimed excitedly as she ran into her big brother's arms, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Hey!" he laughed. "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
"Hi," Laura greeted much more somberly. "Sorry we're late, we couldn't find Lulu's shoes."  
  
"No problem," Elizabeth replied. "Mrs. Lansbury is still finishing up on lunch anyway."  
  
"Lucky will you take me to see Sheba?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Well lunch will be ready soon. I'll take you out afterwards, how does that sound?"  
  
"Great!" Lulu grinned.  
  
Laura looked around. "Is Gia here?"  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky exchanged a glance. "She's upstairs, in her room," Elizabeth replied, looking worried. "She came down briefly this morning. She's been really down and irritable. She just doesn't seem to be coping well."  
  
"I think I'm going to go talk to her." Laura excused herself and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. She knocked softly before letting herself in. "Gia?" Gia was lying on her stomach on the neatly made king-sized bed, her arms folded under the pillow her head was resting on. She was staring into space her eyes dead-locked. "Gia, sweetie?"  
  
Gia moved her head up and looked at Laura. She moved her legs so her feet were planted on the floor. She pulled herself up and gave Laura a small smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's all right. How are you?"  
  
Gia shrugged. "I'm fine."  
  
Laura gave Gia a skeptic look. "I don't think you are."  
  
"If you already had your answer then why did you ask?" Gia retorted.  
  
Laura patiently sat down next to Gia. "Are you joining us for lunch?"  
  
Gia shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I'm not really hungry."  
  
"I wish you would. It would mean a lot to me and I know Lulu would love to see you."  
  
"Thank you for trying, Laura."  
  
"You should not be sitting up here alone moping. I think at least you should come down and say hi to Lulu. You don't have to eat. Just get yourself out of this room." Laura looked around and her gaze fell on a picture of Nikolas that sat on the end table next to the bed. She smiled sadly before pulling Gia up and pushing her out of the room. They walked into the dining room as Mrs. Lansbury finished setting the table.  
  
"Hi, Gia!" Lulu exclaimed and rushed to hug her. Gia returned the hug but her smile was forced. She was happy to see Lulu but she was not in the mood for company of any sort. Lulu took her hand and led her to the seat next to where Lulu was going to sit. Gia sat down to eat with everyone. She looked around and saw that they were all smiling at her. It made her very uncomfortable.  
  
Gia listened to Laura talk about getting back together with Luke, and she listened to Lulu talk about the birthday party she was going to have in a few weeks. She listened to Lucky and Elizabeth explain to Laura why they hadn't gotten engaged yet. It all made her very angry. They had all moved on as if Nikolas had never touched their lives. Deep down she knew that wasn't true, but listening to them talk so normally today made her feel that way. Mostly hearing them talk made her feel Nikolas' absence all the more. She missed him so much it felt like a knife had been plunged directly into her heart. Sometimes she could barely breathe.  
  
When lunch was over, Lucky took Lulu to see Sheba. Elizabeth headed to her studio to paint. Laura sat Gia down on the couch.  
  
"Your mother is worried about you," Laura began. Gia rolled her eyes. "She was upset that you decided to stay here in Port Charles instead of moving back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Are you upset by my decision?" Gia asked seriously.  
  
Laura smiled. "No. I'm glad you decided to stay. But maybe you should call your mom."  
  
Gia shrugged. "I know what she'll say. Just one more thing I've done to disappoint her. I'm not interested in hearing it."  
  
Laura nodded her understanding and paused for a moment. "You seemed uncomfortable at lunch," she continued.  
  
"I was. I just feel awkward sitting there like that with Nikolas' family when he's not there."  
  
Tears filled Laura's eyes. "Honey, don't you realize? You are a part of Nikolas' family. You were to be his wife. That makes you a part of my family. I hope you see me as part of yours."  
  
"And in twenty years will you feel the same way?" Gia asked. Gia and Laura both sighed simultaneously. Laura just couldn't understand why she felt the way she did.  
  
"It's just hard," she added, her voice cracking. "I miss him so much, and I just."  
  
"Honey, I know how you feel. I really do. But I am not going to push." Laura's kissed Gia's forehead and stood up. "Call me whenever you need to talk. I could use someone to talk to, too." Laura walked out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
*****************  
  
"Ms. Davis."  
  
"Roger. Thanks for coming over. Do you have all the paperwork?" Alexis shut the door as one of the Cassadine lawyers came into her penthouse.  
  
"Yes. I was reviewing your brother's accounts and I noticed some strange activity in the days before his death." Roger held out a file which Alexis quickly snatched.  
  
"What kind of strange activity?" Alexis inquired as she sifted through the paperwork.  
  
"A large sum of money from each of his accounts were withdrawn, but I couldn't figure out where the money went."  
  
"Stefan didn't set up another account and had the money transferred?"  
  
Roger shook his head. "No, all of the accounts he had have been checked into. They are all in that report. I've traced all the types of transactions he made after the withdrawals and none of them account for any of this money."  
  
"Okay, check into Nikolas' and Kristina' accounts and see if Stefan may have transferred any money to them."  
  
Roger shook his head. "I've checked them already, and yours too. I've checked every plausible explanation. The money is gone."  
  
Alexis threw the file down on the coffee table. "Six million dollars doesn't just disappear, Roger! Obviously you haven't looked into every plausible explanation or you would have found the money."  
  
"I'm open to suggestions, Ms. Davis."  
  
Alexis sat down on the couch, lost in though. Finally she jumped up. "What about Helena?"  
  
"Stefan wouldn't give her any of his money."  
  
"I'm not saying he did. What if she has the money?"  
  
"Stefan was the only one with any access to his accounts. No one else could touch them."  
  
"Do not ever underestimate Helena, trust me."  
  
"What would Helena do with so much money behind bars? And since she is behind bars, how on Earth could she have gotten access to the money?"  
  
"She's probably planning an elaborate escape. I do not doubt at all that she could have gotten the money. We had better prepare for something ground shaking." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Gia walked slowly into the stables with a flashlight and Sheba's food. Dawn was just breaking and Gia had woken up half an hour earlier, to the same dream she'd had every night. She didn't want to return to her nerve- wracking dreams in her lonely bed, so she decided to get up. This would be the first morning since Elizabeth and Lucky had moved into Wyndemere that Gia got to feed Sheba.  
  
Gia said hello to the horse and apologized for being away so long. Gia dumped Sheba's food into the bucket and took a minute to pet Sheba's nose. She smiled softly to herself before turning away to leave Sheba to her feast. Gia walked out of the stables with her eyes on the sky. They sky was changing to magnificent shades of orange and pink, and the colors bounced off the clouds. Gia sat up on the fence and stared out east. She hadn't watched the sun come up since before she'd attended Columbia.  
  
Gia sighed. Staring at the sunrise again gave Gia a sense of calm and peace that she hadn't felt since before the wedding. But it also made her feel that much more lonely. Nikolas should be here with her right now. But he wasn't and Gia had to find some way to live with that. And therein lied a real problem. She didn't think she could ever find a way to live with it.  
  
Gia stepped down from the wooden fence as a slight breeze moved through. "Gia, help me." There were those torturous words again. The words she always in her dreams right before she woke up. Those words tormented her every night and they haunted her now. Gia closed her eyes, knowing it was in her head and not someone really calling out to her. Nikolas had been unconscious since the moment Stefan's car was hit, and he hadn't regained consciousness for a single second before he died. It didn't make any sense.  
  
***************  
  
"So, I heard a rumor that Dad is moving back in," Lucky grinned as his mother set breakfast on the table. Elizabeth smiled at Laura as well. Laura returned the grin and took a seat next to Lulu.  
  
"It's true. He's upstairs, sleeping right now."  
  
Lucky and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "So," Lucky continued as he helped himself to some pancakes. "When's the big day?"  
  
"Big day? What big day?" Laura asked. Lucky stared at her with a smirk on his face. "Oh, no. We're not planning to get married. At least, not right now we're not."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Lucky chuckled knowingly and he and Elizabeth shared a laugh.  
  
"You two sure are in a good mood," Laura noted. "Any particular reason?"  
  
Lucky leaned over and put his arm around Elizabeth. "We're married." Elizabeth choked on her orange juice.  
  
Laura's smile faded fast. "You're what?" she gasped, nearly breathless.  
  
"He's kidding," Elizabeth explained. Laura let out a sigh of relief. "We're just. appreciating every moment of life we get, you know?"  
  
"How's living at Wyndemere?"  
  
"Oh, it.has its moments," Lucky replied. "It's pretty weird living there."  
  
Laura nodded. "I can imagine."  
  
"Anyway, Gia decided to take horse riding lessons," Elizabeth went on. "She told me before we left. She doesn't want Sheba holed up in the stables every day."  
  
"Can I take riding lessons?" Lulu asked excitedly.  
  
"You sure can," Laura agreed. "Maybe you can take them with Gia."  
  
"I wonder what made her decide to take them," Lucky pondered. "I know Nikolas had promised to give her lessons, but I thought that would make her more antsy about doing it."  
  
"Well at least she has something to do. It should be good for her."  
  
*************  
  
Emily sat down on a park bench in a daze. AJ had lied to her. Zander had been telling the truth! Her head swimmed at all the thoughts racing through. Emily wouldn't deny that she loved Zander. But things were different now. They had both moved on. Hadn't they? Even with the knowledge that AJ had lied about Zander, could they go back to how things were? They were at separate places in their lives, weren't they?  
  
"No, don't do this to yourself," Emily said to herself. "Just because AJ lied doesn't mean anything is different. And just because you MIGHT be ready to get back together with him does NOT mean he is ready, or even willing."  
  
"Emily, are you okay?" Emily's head shot up at Zander's voice. He stood about 20 yards in front of her. She stood up as he stepped closer. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, no," Emily replied, suddenly flustered. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Thinking about Nikolas?"  
  
Emily's gaze downshifted. "I miss him," she admitted, not wanting to tell him what she had really been thinking about. But now her thoughts were on Nikolas.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied softly, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek. She looked up at his face, just inches from hers. She stared into his wide, loving eyes and felt herself getting choked up.  
  
"I have to go," she said, pulling away from him.  
  
"Wait!" he called after her. She stopped and turned to look at him. A long pause left them both flustered.  
  
Without stepping any closer to him, Emily spoke softly. "I know AJ lied about what you did." Before he could respond, Emily walked away. Zander just stared after her. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Zander strolled down to the docks and stared out at the water. Emily knew? Where did THAT come from? How long did she know? How did she find out? AJ would never tell her in a million years. Sonny wouldn't tell her, even if it meant sticking it to AJ. So what was the deal?  
  
Zander stared out at Wyndemere. The waters surrounding it echoed Wyndemere's lonely cry. It was a cry Zander knew well. Silent, painful. It didn't want to tell anybody but at the same time wanted them to know, to understand. Zander had felt that way his entire life. Ever since his mom left him.  
  
Zander shut out the memories of his childhood before they could take hold. He'd worked so hard to forget them, to leave them behind and he would not let them catch him now. Living in the past was not living at all.  
  
Zander suddenly thought about Nikolas. How many things had Nikolas left unsaid, undone? Did he think he had the next fifty years to say them, do them? Zander almost wished he could trade places with Nikolas. Zander had very little going for him. Nikolas had had everything to live for. Zander felt as lonely as he had when he was growing up. Nikolas. the last thing Nikolas was was lonely.  
  
****************  
  
Nikolas was vaguely aware of his surroundings. He knew something was not right. He knew none of the people he loved were anywhere near. And he knew that he had to help himself or no one would.  
  
But he could never find the energy to move, or even open his eyes more than half way. Every time he mustered up enough energy to move to the end of the huge bed he was in, suddenly blackness would overtake him. Blackness was almost his entire world these days. Light didn't come often and he never had any opportunity to think about what was happening to him.  
  
Where was everyone? He found himself wondering, and he was surprised to realize that blackness had not come to interrupt his thoughts yet. Where was his uncle, who had sworn to protect him until every last shred of his own life was gone? Where was Laura, his mother, who had told him how much she loved him? Or Lucky, his ever-faithful younger brother who would take a bullet for anyone he loved without a second thought? Where was Gia, the love of his life; the woman who was to vow to love him to the end of her days? Had they all truly abandoned him?  
  
Nikolas blinked at the light pouring into his eyes. After a moment, he was able to make out shapes and colors. He looked to his left and found a phone sitting on an end table. His head was spinning. It took all of his concentration and strength to stay focused on the phone. Very slowly, Nikolas slid across the bed, ignoring the dizziness and queasiness that moving gave him. Finally he reached the phone and, picking it up, began to dial.  
  
TBC  
  
~Note~ Thanks to all who have replied, PLEASE keep putting in reviews but I haven't been getting much response to this fic here so I'm wondering if anyone is even reading it! Reviews are always nice to get. :) 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Gia sat down on the couch at Wyndemere, determined to get through the book she'd started the day before. She'd never been much for classics, but A Tale of Two Cities had really captivated her and she was having a hard time putting it down. And besides, it gave her something to do.  
  
Gia opened the book to the page she'd left off on and right as she started to read the telephone rang. Gia glared at it, annoyed with its timing. Lucky and Elizabeth were at Kelly's and Mrs. Lansbury had the day off. Gia hastily replaced the bookmark in her book and went to the phone.  
  
"Gia help me." The words came so softly that Gia wasn't sure if she'd heard right. There was a long pause.  
  
"Hello?" came a hasty voice that was not Nikolas.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Gia managed to stutter into the phone.  
  
"Oh, sorry, wrong number." Gia heard a click before she could reply and the line went dead.  
  
Gia stared at the phone for a minute, with tears forming her eyes, before she cradled it. She suddenly couldn't breathe and bitter tears stung her eyes. She brought her hand to her mouth and tried to think.  
  
Before she had regained her composure the doorbell rang. Gia was slow to answer.  
  
"GIA!" Florence exclaimed when she laid eyes on her daughter. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Gia fought the urge to cry on her mother's shoulder and insisted she was fine. As they sat on the couch, Gia asked her mother why she'd come.  
  
"Gia, I'm not happy with the way things are between us, and before you say anything, I'm not here to do any finger pointing." Florence paused, taking a deep breath. "Gia, sweetie, you are my daughter and I love you so much. If you want to stay here I will not fight you on it. I just want to support you."  
  
"Okay," Gia replied weakly.  
  
"And sweetie, I am NOT happy about what happened to Nikolas, not at all. He was a very generous, loving, compassionate young man."  
  
Gia did not have the energy to fight. As a tear slid down her cheek, she asked softly, "Then why were you so against him?"  
  
"Gia, I just want what's best for you, and maybe sometimes I go overboard, but. Well, I was wrong honey, okay? I was. And I hope the two of us can start fresh. I want a good relationship with ou."  
  
"I want that too," Gia said right before she burst into tears. She couldn't handle it any longer.  
  
"Gia?" her mother whispered as she threw her arms around her daughter. "Honey what is it?"  
  
Gia sobbed onto her mother's shoulder for a few minutes before she answered. "I don't want to stay here anymore," she cried finally. Florence stroked her hair.  
  
"Do you want to move to the Brownstone?" Florence asked.  
  
Gia pulled away and wiped her tears. "No. I don't want to stay in Port Charles anymore. It was a bad idea to stay."  
  
"What are you saying? You want to go back to Brooklyn?" Florence asked, knowing she was risking making Gia mad.  
  
Instead, Gia nodded slowly. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is. Just let me know when and we'll make the arrangements to go."  
  
**  
  
"Lucky! Elizabeth!" Emily exclaimed as she rushed into Kelly's. "I have a huge favor to ask you."  
  
"Sure, anything," Lucky replied.  
  
"I cannot keep living at home, it's way too crazy there. I swear Ned is the only sane person living there and he's smart enough to live at the gatehouse."  
  
"You want to move into Wyndemere?"  
  
"Well Kelly's is full and Jake's..no way. Would that be okay?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Lucky replied. "But I'd get the okay from Gia; she wouldn't appreciate you moving in without asking her first."  
  
"Did something happen with your family?" Elizabeth asked Emily. Emily took a seat.  
  
"I'd really rather not talk about it." Lucky and Elizabeth nodded their understanding.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Lucky and Emily and realized their group would never be complete again. No matter who came and went, Nikolas would always be missing. A vacancy no one else could fill. A laugh no one could replace.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed shakily. "Just. missing Nikolas." She saw Lucky look at the ground, fighting tears. She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry!"  
  
He looked up at her, tears still in his eyes. "Don't be, you're allowed to miss him too. Don't guard your feelings for me."  
  
"I just hate to--,"  
  
"We're in it together, right? We all loved Nikolas; we all miss him. Why should we all do it separately?"  
  
"You're right, we shouldn't," Elizabeth agreed. "So, Emily, you gonna ask Gia or what?"  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"You fools!" Helena exclaimed angrily. In front of her sat the three men she had entrusted to taking care of Nikolas. "What is she suspects something? How could you let him get on the phone? You're supposed to be keeping him drugged!"  
  
"It was a mistake," one defended himself. "We let the interval between doses grow a little too much. It won't happen again."  
  
"You're certainly right about that," Helena barked. She towered over the three. "I do not let imbeciles who mess up my plans stay on my staff. Nor do I let them leave my staff to tell the world my plans, are we clear?" Helena could see by the terrified looks of the three standing in front of her that they could read between the lines. She smiled coldly. "Fortunately for you I am a forgiving person. I believe in second chances, but not third! I don't want Nikolas conscious for ONE second until I say it is time."  
  
****  
  
"You don't have to go, Gia," Emily insisted as the two of them stood in the living room of Wyndemere with Lucky and Elizabeth. Gia's luggage sat by the front door, where Florence was patiently waiting for Gia.  
  
"No, believe me, I do." Gia paused and looked at Emily. "You can have my room, it's the biggest in the place. Up the stairs and the fifth door on the left."  
  
"Why do you feel that you have to leave?" Lucky asked. "Things haven't been that bad here."  
  
Gia stepped closer to Emily, Lucky, and Elizabeth and lowered her voice. "I didn't tell my mom this, and please keep this to yourselves. The phone rang earlier this afternoon and when I answered I thought I heard Nikolas calling out for my help." Gia's voice cracked. "I hear it every night when I sleep. I just can't do it anymore, okay? I have to get away from here."  
  
"We understand," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "You have to go. Do what's right for you." Elizabeth looked at Gia, unsure of what she was about to say. "Is it okay to give you a hug?"  
  
Gia nodded and they hugged. "Lulu can still have riding lessons. In fact, she can have Sheba. Nikolas would love for his sister to have his horse. And Sheba would love it too."  
  
"Keep in touch, okay?" Lucky requested. Gia nodded. She gave a little wave before heading out the door with her mom. The other three watched her go, feeling like they had lost another connection to Nikolas.  
  
***  
  
Lucky walked into Gia's former room and sighed heavily. His brother used to sleep here. He couldn't believe those days were past. Sheets were still on the bed but besides that and the furniture the room was empty. Lucky noticed a picture frame sitting on the dresser. A picture of Gia and Nikolas. One that Lucky had taken. Had Gia forgotten it or left it on purpose?  
  
Lucky left the picture frame in its place and sat on the bed. All he had left now of his brother were pictures and memories. How unfair. Both would fade with time. Would his love for his brother fade, too?  
  
At that moment, Lucky would have given anything to have Nikolas there beside him. Nikolas' laugh could brighten up the entire place, and Wyndemere definitely needed some brightening.  
  
***  
  
Ned walked into Kelly's and saw Alexis sitting at a table. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked her. She smiled and said no so he took the seat across from her. In front of her sat hundreds of papers: legal documents and bank statements. "Are you working?"  
  
Alexis shook her head, looking troubled. "I'm trying to account for some money of Stefan's that has disappeared. I can't find it here and I fear I know where it went."  
  
"Where do you think it went?"  
  
Alexis looked at Ned through her glasses. Her head was still pointed down and she gave him that look she always did when looking at him that way. "Helena."  
  
"I shouldn't have asked." Ned leaned in closer. "Why do you think Stefan gave Helena money?"  
  
Again Alexis shook her head. "I don't think that. I think she took it. I don't think he was even aware of it before he died." Alexis took a deep breath and went back to the paperwork. Ned took her hand.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to do this. You're burying yourself so you don't have to deal with the pain, but the pain never goes away."  
  
"Ned, don't you see? I HAVE to do this, I have no choice. If Helena stole money from Stefan before he died then she is planning something. Maybe she was behind the accident in the first place."  
  
"Come on, Alexis, how could she have been? There's no way even she could have planned two cars to be there at the moment when Stefan's car was coming down that road."  
  
Alexis shrugged. "Okay, even if she didn't set up the accident, it is still working to her benefit. No one noticed the money was missing until long after Stefan would have caught it. If I don't figure out what she wants, what she's going to do with the money, then we could all regret it. I may have lost my brother and my nephew, but I still have my sister and my friends to protect. I want to get onto her plans as early as possible."  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Hey," Zander stepped into Wyndemere awkwardly, feeling out of place.  
  
"Hey." Lucky looked at the very least surprised to see Zander standing in front of him, but he let Zander come in anyway.  
  
"Um, Emily asked me to meet her here," Zander explained. He always felt like he had to explain himself to Lucky and he hated that.  
  
Lucky nodded. "She's out shopping with Elizabeth right now, but they should be back soon." Lucky headed for the kitchen and for reasons unknown to him, Zander followed. "Do you want something to drink?" Lucky called out, not realizing that Zander was right behind him. When they entered the kitchen, Lucky pulled open the refrigerator and saw Zander standing there. "Oh." Lucky turned his attention towards the contents in the refrigerator. "Mrs. Lansbury went shopping yesterday, so we have EVERYTHING. Name it, I'm pretty sure we got it. You know, we told her we couldn't pay her anymore and that she could leave, but she insisted that she had more money than she knew what to do with and wanted to stay anyway. So, what do you want to drink?"  
  
"Oh, uh, a Coke's fine." Zander was uncomfortable with Lucky's rambling. They had never gotten along very well, even when they were trying to because Zander was with Emily. Undoubtedly these were the most words Lucky had ever spoken to him. In a friendly matter, that is.  
  
Lucky handed him a Coke and grabbed one for himself. "What are you doing these days?"  
  
"Uh.. Not much."  
  
"You got a job?"  
  
Zander shifted his weight, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Small talk with Lucky Spencer did not come easy to him. "Well, just a few odd jobs here and there. Nothing permanent."  
  
"Oh. Hey, I'm not trying to pry or anything."  
  
"No, it's cool."  
  
"Cool. Hey, listen, I have a friend who owns a bike shop on the other side of town. He's looking for another mechanic, it's just him and another guy and they could really use some help. I know you're good with cars and bikes, so I thought.." Lucky's voice trailed off, and Zander realized he was trying hard not to offend Zander by offering help.  
  
Normally, Zander would have been offended at someone trying to help him out financially. Zander never rolled in the money but he had always managed to get by on his own. But he knew he needed a permanent job and he knew that Lucky was just trying to be nice. Hard to get offended when someone is being sincerely kind. "Yeah, that's sounds great."  
  
"Cool. His name is Jamal Woods, here's his number." Lucky quickly wrote down Jamal's name and number on a scratch piece of paper. The two young men then heard laughter coming from the living room. They headed in that direction to find Emily and Elizabeth, among several shopping bags.  
  
"Zander!" Emily practically squealed as she leapt to her feet. "I am so sorry! I meant to be here when you got here."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Lucky and I were just hanging out."  
  
Emily nodded and she and Zander went to another room in the mansion to talk alone. It ended up being Stefan's old office.  
  
"What's up?" Zander asked, taking a seat on the desk.  
  
"Listen. I really think we should talk about the other night."  
  
Zander held Emily's gaze and the tension in the room rose. He didn't speak; he just waited for her to continue.  
  
"Okay, I know you didn't hold AJ down and pour whiskey down his throat. And that was the whole reason we broke up. Because I thought you did."  
  
Zander held his breath, hoping the next words out of Emily's mouth would be that she still loved him.  
  
"But that was almost a year ago," Emily continue. Zander's heart fell. "Things are different now. We're different."  
  
Zander nodded his agreement. "Yes, we are," he spoke quietly. He knew this conversation would not turn out how he hoped.  
  
"I just want to know one thing." Emily hesitated. "Were you there? When Sonny was holding AJ in the meat locker?"  
  
It was Zander's turn to hesitate. "HE called me in at the last minute, to tell AJ to sign away his rights to Michael," Zander admitted. He knew there was no point in denying it. He looked at Emily and saw her disappointment and rage.  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?" she spat, flying off the handle as only she could. "Michael deserves to have his father in his life! To know who his REAL father is!"  
  
Zander stood up. "AJ is a drunk. He is unstable!" he shouted, taking Emily by surprise. "Michael DESERVES to have a stable father, who's in control of his life!"  
  
"AJ is trying to get his life together," Emily said calmly.  
  
"Good for him. But having a child around while he does that is not in the child's best interests." Zander's voice was calm now as well. "I'm sorry I hurt AJ. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was trying to protect an innocent child from hurting."  
  
As Emily stared at him, Zander felt exposed. She could always see right through him. She understood him on levels no one else ever had.  
  
"Zander." Emily's voice was barely audible. Zander cut her off.  
  
"Have we said all we need to?" Zander suddenly was desperate to leave.  
  
"No!" Emily exclaimed. "Zander, I want us to be friends."  
  
Zander looked at Emily cynically. "Really? You want to be friends with me? Even after I told you--,"  
  
"Yes," Emily interrupted. "You were a big part of my life once and it means a lot to me to still be friends with you. Besides, you apologized. You're forgiven."  
  
Zander couldn't help but agree. He knew from experience what his life felt like without Emily in it. Even if he and Emily couldn't be together, Emily could still be his friend and still be in his life.  
  
"Friends?" Emily gave Zander a small, hopeful smile.  
  
Zander smiled back. "Friends."  
  
***  
  
If anyone is still reading this!!! I sure hope so! Please R&R so I know you are there! P.S. Jamal Woods came into this story completely as a surprise to me, but he will not have a big role in the story, nor will any other characters from Port Charles. If you want to read a aGH/PC crossover, I have one called "The Love Between Friends" which is also posted on Fanfiction.net! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but well, I wanted this chapter to focus solely on Gia returning to New York.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Gia walked into her bedroom in the New York apartment she had grown up in. She would have been happy never setting foot in the place again but now she preferred it to her large, empty bedroom at Wyndemere.  
  
Gia set her suitcase on the floor and looked at the double bed that sat in the left corner of the room. No doubt it was half the side of the bed she slept in at Wyndemere. But at least she wouldn't be lost in the blankets, longing to feel Nikolas' arms around her. Or would she?  
  
Gia shut the door and sat on her bed. Where would she go from here? She'd left her job at Deception. She didn't have a college degree and she still hated the thought of going back to Columbia. They probably wouldn't taker her back anyway.  
  
Gia sighed, realizing she was back in this apartment again, living under her mother's roof. So much for having her own life. So much for being on her own. She was back in the blue-collar world, a world she had longed to get out of for years. She had even resorted to blackmail because she was that fixated on money. Her career as a model had taken her places, and when she was with Nikolas she had taken the money for granted. She didn't give money a second thought because with Nikolas, she had that much of it.  
  
Gia remembered that within the next few months Nikolas' estate would be settled and turned over to her. She could live anywhere she wanted to. If her mom would just hold off pushing her until the money came through. But could she really enjoy the money? Gia would hate herself if she did. It was death money. Money she acquired through Nikolas' death. Money she would use to run from everyone and everything that reminded her of him but would not allow her to escape the deep grief and sorrow she felt. In escaping one she would be trapped in another. Life's ironies were hopelessly cruel.  
  
Gia set such thoughts aside and began to unpack. When she was finished she grazed her hand against the top of the white oak dresser. It was filled with make-up, perfume, and other cosmetics and toiletries. She had left the picture of her and Nikolas behind. Her life with him was over. A new chapter had begun. It was time to turn the page.  
  
"Gia, I'm going to order pizza, is that okay?" Florence barged into Gia's room without even knocking, just like old times.  
  
Gia gave her mom and small smile. "Pizza's fine."  
  
Florence took a seat next to Gia on the bed. "I know this is hard." Gia didn't reply. "But you will get through it, honey."  
  
"I don't want to get through it!" Gia exclaimed softly. She took a deep breath. "I know I have to move on but I don't want to. I don't even know if I can."  
  
"Honey, moving on doesn't happen overnight. And even when you have moved on, Nikolas will still be with you, still a part of you."  
  
"That's not enough," Gia cried quietly. Florence pulled her into a hug. Gia cried for the death of the only man she'd ever truly loved, as well as for the life with him she had come to love almost as much. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Notes: I finally put Luke and Laura into this because my intent on this fic was always to be more than just about Nia. Truthfully I've steered clear of writing for Luke and Laura simply because I was afraid of writing for them. Luke is a hard man to write for! Humor is something I struggle with very much when it comes to writing but it is so integral to Luke's character and to the dynamics of Luke and Laura's relationship. But finally I made myself put them in. I hope it's all right! **

Okay so I really want to get this fic posted more often, and finished because I've been writing it forever!!! I started writing this before Stephen Nichols left General Hospital, which was over a year ago!!! There's still lots of stuff to happen but I've decided to pick up the pace a little so as not to bore you or myself. I hope you're all enjoying this, and please, if you read, review!!! They're always welcome, I really want to know your thoughts. 

Chapter Sixteen 

Alexis took a deep breath as she closed the door to her penthouse, her briefcase in hand. She couldn't believe she was resorting to this. But Alexis was desperate to find out where Stefan's money had gone to. If Helena had anything to do with it then Alexis needed to know immediately, if not sooner. Alexis had lost enough in her lifetime, especially in the last few months. She refused to let anyone take away what was left of her family.

Putting herself together, Alexis stepped past the elevator and stood in front of Sonny Corinthos' door. Losing her nerve temporarily, Alexis shook her head. Ned would not approve of this. _ I don't answer to Ned,_, she thought. _ And if he were as desperate as I am now he would do all he could think of to protect his family. _

Alexis forced herself to knock before she lost the courage to. After a few seconds, Alexis was face to face with Carly Corinthos. The greeting Carly gave her was cool but Alexis expected no less.

"I need to speak to Sonny," Alexis replied, unfazed.

Carly glared, her eyes becoming smaller and darker, but to Alexis' surprise she didn't protest. Instead, Carly opened the door further and stepped to the side to let Alexis come in.

Carly's cool gaze did not intimidate Alexis. She was used to it, and if anything, annoyed by it. Sonny was standing by the fireplace, his usual glass of whiskey in hand. He watched the exchange between his wife and lawyer silently. It wasn't until Carly had reluctantly excused herself that he spoke.

"Something wrong?" Sonny asked, placing his glass of whiskey on the mantle before stepping closer to Alexis. 

Alexis drew in a breath. "Yes. I—I need a favor."

At this Sonny raised his eyebrows in question but his face remained unchanged.

"I know I can trust you," Alexis continued, making her way to the couch. She sat down as she placed her briefcase on the coffee table and flipped it open. Sonny sat down next to her and took the papers Alexis handed him. He sifted through the documents, his face emotionless. "There's money missing from my brother's bank accounts. It's unaccounted for, I can't trace it anywhere. I think Helena may have done something with it. No one knew the money was missing until after Stefan died. I don't think the timing is coincidental."

"You want me to find it," Sonny stated. He sat back against the couch, resting the tips of his fingers on his lip like he so often did when in thought.

"Yes. I don't care how you do it. I just want to know what happened to the money, who has it."

Sonny looked at Alexis. "You know what you're asking me to do is illegal."

Alexis shifted in her seat. "I know. But I also know you don't have a problem with that."

"But you do."

Alexis shook her head. "I'm not going to let Helena ruin my family, Sonny. I will stop her, I don't care if it means doing a few illegal things to do it."

"Why don't you go to Mac Scorpio? He could look into it and keep everything legal. I know you would be more comfortable with that."

"But you could be more thorough than he, and you can keep Helena from finding out. Believe me, I've already thought about going to Mac."

Sonny sighed and Alexis watched him intently. "Will you do it? Please, Sonny, you're the only one with the resources. I can't have Helena finding out I might be onto whatever she's planning."

Sonny nodded. "Consider it done."

**** 

Luke leaned sideways against the wall, watching Laura and Lulu. Lulu had made a picture at school and was proudly showing it off.

"This is you, and this is Daddy, and here's Grandma and Lucky and Elizabeth."

"Very good!" Laura smiled. "And who is this above all of us, with the wings?"

"That's Nikolas," Lulu replied as if it was obvious. "He's one of the angels now. He watches over us, you know."

Laura gave her daughter a soft, sad smile. "Yes, he does."

"Mommy, I know he's an angel now. So is it okay for me to miss him?"

"Of course it is," Laura replied softly. "We all miss Nikolas, sweetheart. Don't ever feel bad about it." Lulu nodded. "Well you have riding lessons today, so you'd better go get ready!" 

Lulu bounded up the stairs excitedly. Luke walked up to Laura and placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around and smiled at him. Luke recognized the sadness in her eyes. Her eyes always told him what she was feeling.

"She's so sweet," Laura said, not wanting to talk about Nikolas at the moment. The very thought of him made her heart swell with fresh grief.

"Yes, she is," Luke agreed. 

Laura always curled up into herself when the subject of Nikolas came up. It reminded him of when Lucky was presumed dead. She had turned to Stefan with her grief instead of to Luke. But Stefan wasn't around either, and Luke knew enough to know that she did mourn for Stefan, but her grief was much, much deeper for Nikolas. At least Laura had someone to go to then, even if it was the Count Steffin. He knew for a fact that Laura acted the same way with Leslie, Amy, and Lucky. She was keeping it all bottled up, and Luke did not like that one bit.

"Darlin' why don't I make reservations tonight to the Port Charles Grille," Luke suggested. "It's been awhile since we've had a night just the two of us." It was true. Even though Luke had moved back into the house and he and Laura were officially back together they had hardly had any time alone together.

"Yeah, it has been awhile," Laura agreed. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothin' to be sorry for," Luke protested gently. "It's not your fault, or mine, it just happened. Come on, you won't regret it. I even promise to behave myself while we're out."

"This I'll have to see," Laura's warm smile returned. Lulu came down the stairs just then and Luke smiled to himself as he watched them leave. When he was sure they were gone, he turned and headed to the desk. Opening the bottom drawer, Luke threw some things around until he found just what he was looking for. Grinning to himself, Luke felt anxious about dinner that night. He was just glad Laura had not found the ring box he had put in the desk only two days ago.

TBC

R&R!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Paris, France_

Sonja DeLevante sat at the foot of her massive bed in the mansion of her home. She had not slept in the bed herself for three months now. Her best friend and former lover had occupied the bed that entire time, while Sonja slept on the couch. She could have slept in one of her many guest rooms but she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She had been looking forward to his visit for nearly a month prior to his arrival but things had not gone as planned, for her or for him.

He had called her a month before he came, telling her was coming to visit, but at all costs it must be kept secret. She wanted to know what was going on but all that he would say was that he had made plans to come to Paris through friends. Sonja spent the entire month waiting anxiously for his arrival.

But his arrival had not been like she thought, and she didn't think even he had planned what happened. He came with his friends, like he said he would. Or more like his friends came with him. He came three days later than he was supposed to and was injured gravely. Remembering his request to keep his visit a secret, Sonja called her brother, Pierre, who was a doctor and living nearby. She trusted him and knew that the two men were friends. Her brother's news was not good: her best friend had serious injuries and had slipped into a coma. Pierre promised to do all he could but three months had gone by.

Sonja traced her friend's distinguished, handsome features with her eyes. She was in love with him, no doubt. She always had been. He, on the other hand, loved her as a friend. She knew he had once returned her love but it had faded. All the time he spent in America away from her had done that. When he lived in Greece, he came to visit her numerous times. Sonja had tried to be angry at Stefan for ignoring her when he moved to America, but she could not do it. His son was his life and there were more pressing matters at the time.

Sonja sighed and wiped the tears that graced her face. Three long months had passed and he still lay in a coma. Pierre had given Sonja no hope on his last visit. The two of them spoke of this to no one, and aside from Sonja's servants no one knew about the comatose man. She remembered the words he had spoken to her on the phone. "At all costs no can know." Sonja longed to hear his voice again, to see his sly smile. Even if she would not see the same love in his eyes that he would surely see in hers.

Sonja sighed heavily. "Stefan," she murmured in her heavy French accident. "Stefan Cassadine, no matter what you do you cause me grief."

***************

"It is all set," the prison guard whispered to Helena through the bars. "Everything is in place."

Helena smiled and stood up from her bed. "Good." She walked to the female guard and slipped her a 100-dollar bill. "You have done well for me. I am pleased."

The guard nodded. "In fifteen minutes, Greg will turn out the lights and go on his break. In another ten I will do rounds and drop the key on the floor, right here. In the second stall in the bathroom on the left is a bag with a change of clothes. Your men will be at the side exit waiting for you."

"The other prisoners recieved the drug?"

"Yes. They are all out like a light and will be until morning. No one will see you."

Helena's smile deepened. "I knew I could count on you."

After a simple nod, the guard left and Helena returned to her bed. She sat back against the wall, staring ahead thoughtfully.

"If only I could see the look on Natasha's face when she learns my plans. Or Luke Spencer's when he realizes I have escaped. Why in less than 12 hours the entire town will be an uproar. It's almost a shame I won't see it."

*****

"So Helena did get the money." Alexis threw her head into her hands, not wanting to look at the documents Sonny had brought her.

"Yes, she did, and she covered it beautifully. She has some major activity happening in Greece, it will take some more time for me to figure out what."

"It's the timing that is so unsettling," Alexis was shaking her head. "How could she have taken Stefan's money without him noticing unless she knew..." Shock took over Alexis' facial features. "Do you think she could have set up that car accident?"

"Doubtful," Sonny looked skeptical. "Could she really have planned two cars to be coming at the same time as Stefan's car? And why would she risk Nikolas getting hurt?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't anticipate the other car. Or maybe she had something else planned to kill Stefan, but the accident did it for her. I don't know. But something strange is going on. I should never have let my guard down."

"What do you want me to do?"

Alexis thought for a minute. "Find out what's going on in Greece. I'm going to call Luke."

**TBC**

**'Tis true, Stefan really is alive! You know this was something I decided only a few days ago but it works well for me and gave me more inspiration to write this faster. Hopefully 18 will be out soon but midterms are this coming week so don't hold me to it. And PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I'm so sorry I took so long to get this out. This past week has just been awful, and midterms had nothing to do with it. I had most of this chapter written before then but I didn't even get to the rest of it until today. As always reviews are most welcome.**

Chapter Eighteen

"Oh my God," Luke whispered just seconds before he violently threw everything ontop the desk to the ground.

"Luke, calm down," Alexis spoke through the phone.

"I can't believe I let my guard down like that. Of course Helena would come up with a plan!"

"Believe me, I know. But we need to focus. Sonny says that Helena has some major activity down in Greece. That's probably where she's going."

Luke inhaled deeply and closed his eye, one hand set on his hip and the other holding the phone to his ear. He felt like a fool. Helena was not the type of person to sit in a jail cell and let her life rot away. No, Helena preferred to rot in the fresh air and on her own terms.

"So we need to get down there," he said finally.

Alexis was quick to disagree. "Going to Greece would let her know we're on to her."

Luke wished Alexis could see the incredulous look he was giving her. "Who cares if she knows? We have to stop her!"

"We have to know what she's doing first! Going out there to catch her isn't going to do us any good if we don't know what her plan is. She put a whole chain of events into motion months ago, Luke!"

"What?" Luke gaped. "What chain of events? The car accident?"

Alexis hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe. Sonny doesn't think so. But the timing of her stealing that money is not a coincidence. Stefan never knew it was gone."

"Why would she kill Nikolas? She loved him."

"Helena is as capable of loving as pigs are of flying," Alexis replied dryly. Luke agreed. "When it comes to the Cassadine Estate Helena would do _anything_ to get her hands on it, no matter who she had to kill to get it."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I thought she might harm Nikolas, but kill him? If she set up that accident then I really did underestimate her."

"So did I."

"So, Natasha, tell me. How are we going to figure out what she's doing and stop her without going to Greece?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Sonny," Alexis finally stated calmly.

Luke sighed. He and Sonny had not been friends since Helena had kidnapped Lucky. Luke had accused Sonny of being responsible for the fire that had supposedly killed Lucky. Even after it was realized that was not what happened the two never became friends again.

Alexis started to defend Sonny but Luke cut her off. "Fine. Let him do it. But I give him 48 hours to come up with something before I go to Greece myself. My entire family is at stake."

"So is mine."

*****

Zander walked into the bikeshop Lucky had told him about, feeling ridiculous that he felt so nervous. He hated meeting new people. Zander had never been a shy guy, but people judged him when they learned of his criminal history, especially when he was looking for a job. He knew he would have to tell this Jamal Woods about it. He wanted everything to be out in the open if he was going to work at this place.

"Hey, are you Zander?" a tall, young African-American man came up to him as soon as Zander stepped foot into the shop.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

The young man smiled. "Lucky told me what you look like." He held out his hand. "Jamal Woods."

Zander took Jamal's hand and they shook. "Zander Smith."

"This is my partner, Jack Ramsey." Jack stepped away from the bike he was working on to shake Zander's hand. "How's it going?"

"Lucky says you're pretty good with a car. You got much experience with bikes?"

Zander nodded. "Yeah, I can hold my own. Look, I'm going to be honest with you here. I have a criminal history. I--"

"We already know," Jamal cut in. "Lucky informed us and we told him it wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, but--"

"It doesn't matter. Jack and I have both scrapes with the law as well. That was all in the past. No one here is passing judgment, okay?"

At that moment Zander felt like God himself had given him this job. His criminal history had been one long, painful thorn in his side but things were finally starting to look up.

"So where do you live?" Jack asked Zander after Jack and Jamal had shown Zander around the shop.

"I'm staying at Jake's."

"Jake's? Tough crowd."

Zander shrugged. "Nothig I can't handle."

Two customers came in then and Jamal left to bring the bike into the shop. The customers stood near the door talking to each other and Zander couldn't help but overhear a small bit of their conversation. "Helena Cassadine escaped from jail last night."

Zander nearly dropped the papers he held in his hand. Helena escaped from jail? Shock was a mild term for what he felt. He only wished he could guess the implications this might mean for Emily's friends and their families.

"Everything okay?"Jack asked, catching Zander's attention.

"Yeah, everything is great." Zander silently cursed himself. He couldn't afford to blow this job. This was perhaps his very last chance. There was no way he could screw this up.

*****

"We are going furniture shopping," Emily told Elizabeth when Elizabeth came in from watching Lulu's riding lessons.

Elizabeth couldn't repress a grin. "Sick of the furniture already?"

"It's so--dark. I'm telling you, I have tried to get used to it. Not happening."

"You want to go today?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm having lunch with my mom. She's still upset that I moved out."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, I have a double-shift tomorrow so it'll have to wait a few days." The grin returned to her face. "You could always take Lucky with you."

The comment was met with a pillow to Elizabeth's face. "Fair enough," she chuckled.

"That boy is _awful_ to go shopping with, he takes out all the fun!"

"I think all three of us should go, so we can get furniture we all like."

"Well with you there, I think I can handle shopping with Lucky."

"I'll remember you said that."

Just then the phone rang. Emily leaned over the couch and stretched her arm to reach the phone. "Hello?" 

"Gia?" came a whisper so soft Emily almost didn't catch it.

"No, she moved back to New York."

"Gia, help me, please!" the voice was a little louder now, and if she hadn't known better Emily would have sworn she was talking to Nikolas.

"Who is this? Hello?"

**TBC**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Hello? Who is this?" Emily's curiosity was peaked by the strange voice on the phone. Elizabeth was looking at her quizzically but Emily's attention was focused on the phone call. "_Hello?_"

Emily was met with a dial tone. Her eyebrows raised, Emily cradled the phone and met Elizabeth's puzzled eyes.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Some guy, he was saying, 'Gia, help me.' He was whispering it."

Elizabeth's face registered shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and-- you're going to think I'm crazy."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in question.

"It sounded a lot like Nikolas. I know! I know, it's not possible, he's dead."

"Emily." The tone of Elizabeth's voice caught Emily by surprise. "Gia got a phone call just like that the day she decided to go back to New York. She thought she imagined it. That voice." Emily didn't reply; she just waited for Elizabeth to continue. "She'd been hearing Nikolas calling out to her in her dreams, calling to her for help. That exact same phrase."

Emily was mystified by this turn of events. "But--Nikolas is dead. We both saw him for ourselves, Elizabeth, at the hospital. So did Gia, Laura, Lucky, Alexis! We ALL saw his body!"

"Just like Luke and Laura saw Lucky's?"

"No," Emily refuted. "That was different. The body that was supposed to be Lucky's was burned beyond recognition. When they saw it they would have had no way of knowing who it really was or wasn't."

"That's true," Elizabeth replied.

Emily took note of Elizabeth's sad face. "Look, it's not like I don't _want_ him to be alive, Elizabeth, because I do, I really really do. But we both know that's not possible."

"Either way," Elizabeth sighed. "Something strange is going on."

****

Lucky's smile was wide as he waved good-bye to Laura and Lesley-Lu. Seeing his sister ride his brother's horse always brought on a smile.

The thought of Nikolas had been bringing a smile for the past few weeks, as well. But today it brought back a frown. Nikolas had been not just his brother but his best friend. And it seemed so heartless that the world kept right on turning without him, as if nothing had happened. Everyone else's life, including Lucky's, was going forth without Nikolas.

Sometimes it still seemed incredibly surreal that Nikolas was dead, gone. Even several months after the accident Lucky sometimes expected to look up and see Nikolas standing there.

Lucky's life was moving forward, and it hurt to do that without Nikolas. As time went by all that would be left would be memories. As he walked further down the road of his life, Nikolas was getting farther and farther away. Lucky didn't like the idea of his brother becoming a distant memory.

Lucky's phone rang, jolting him from his thoughts. The caller ID said Luke Spencer. "Dad, what's up?"

"Has your mother left yet?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

"All right. Listen up, Cowboy, we've got trouble."

****

Cut off. Again. He couldn't believe it. Everytime he'd become lucid enough to get to a phone he would get cut off. This time two pairs of angry hands rolled him away from the phone and Nikolas felt the prick of another needle in his right arm. Now he was desperately trying to fight off the coming darkness.

While he wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, Nikolas knew he was in big trouble and that he was unable to help himself. While fighting off unconsciousness he also had to fight off despair. He'd seen the telephone cord pulled from the wall. The phone, his one chance of getting help, was gone. Nikolas saw no end to this life of darkness. If Stefan had not yet come for him he never would.

****

The first thing Stefan felt was a killer headache. And then the panic sent in. How had he gotten here? And where exactly _was_ here? Did Helena really manage to get her hands on him?

"Stefan?" a hopeful voice called from his right. He turned and found himself looking upon Sonja's relieved face.

"Sonja?"

Tears were in Sonja's eyes. "Thank God you are awake, Stefan. Three months has passed."

"Three months?!?" Stefan tried to sit up but became overwhelmingly dizzy.

Sonja nodded. "I did not think you would ever wake up."

"Who else knows I'm here?"

"My brother. But that's it, Stefan, I swear. I kept my promise. Your secret is safe." Sonja's eyes shifted to the floor. "BUt the rest of the world thinks you are dead."

Stefan smiled. "I knew I could trust you, Sonja. Thank you."

"What is going on? Surely you didn't know that car accident would happen."

Stefan frowned. "Car accident?"

Sonja nodded. "Yes, the one you were in. On your nephew's wedding day."

Stefan paled. "Nikolas! Is he all right? Sonja, tell me where he is."

"I'm sorry, Stefan. He is dead."

"How do you know that?" he snapped, unwilling to believe it. "Was he here?"

Sonja shook her head. "He died in Port Charles, in the hospital."

Grief swelled in Stefan's heart. "No. That's impossible." Stefan was sure the accident was how Helena had planned to fake his death and get her control over him. But when he had first learned of her plan he didn't know _how_ she planned to carry it through. And he did not think she would ever put Nikolas into harm's way. Unless Nikolas fit into her plan somehow.

Stefan's eyes widened. "No. He lives," he insisted. "My mother has him."

**TBC**

Well, things are starting to pick up a wee bit, it's all hitting the fan at once, lol. Thanks to all who have reviewed, keep them coming, they motivate me. :) 


End file.
